1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector, utilizing serially disposed fans to minimize noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional projectors utilize fans to dissipate heat accumulated within. In the arrangement thereof, a single fan, or more than one axially disposed fans, are provided therein, increasing air volume.
While increasing the number of fans increases air volume, noise produced by the fans is increased commensurately. Thus, increasing air volume without corresponding increase in noise is an important consideration.